


Somebody Told Me

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Get together fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, New Year's Eve, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: Tony is in love with Bucky, but he thinks Bucky is way out of his league. Instead of asking him out, Tony opts to angst about it on the sidelines. Imagine if Bucky liked him back…
Relationships: Heimdall/Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/T'Challa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85
Collections: MCU Christmas Exchange





	Somebody Told Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iithril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iithril/gifts).



> This fic was written for iithri for the MCU Holiday Exchange. I hope you enjoy it!

“I hate New Year’s Eve parties,” Tony grouses. “Like, what’s the point? This year sucked, and the next year is going to suck, too. It’s just how life works. I know T’Challa is your boyfriend and all, but do I really have to go?”

He’s sitting in a restaurant, eating lunch with his best friend. Rhodey has just told him about the party his boyfriend is throwing. T’Challa always throws excellent parties, but Tony is just feeling ornery today.

Rhodey rolls his eyes. “First of all, I know you’re only salty because you don’t think Bucky will kiss you at midnight. Second of all, yes, you have to come.”

“I hate you.” Tony doesn’t really hate Rhodey. Not even a little. What he does hate is just how right Rhodey is, as usual, when it comes to Tony. Not that Tony would ever admit that to him. It’s just not good for a man to get an ego.

Rhodey just smirks, so Tony throws his hands in the air. “Fine, I will show up at your party. And I will be serving looks. But don’t be surprised if I sit in the corner all night, getting drunk, and making you walk me home.”

“So, like every party we’ve attended?”

“I _really_ hate you now.” Not really though.

+++++++

Tony does go to the party. And he is serving looks. Pepper had helped him pick out the right clothing, and then he had begged her to come with him. “Sharon is going to be there.” He’d said.

Now, Tony is sitting at a table with T’Challa, Rhodey, and Pepper. They’re having a conversation, but Tony’s eyes keep wandering over to where Bucky is standing.

Ah, Bucky. How can he describe Bucky? Tony first met him in college at a frat party. He had gotten super drunk, and Bucky had taken pity on him and walked him home. Disappointed at that time because he was hoping to get laid, Tony also admired that Bucky only helped him take his pants off and tucked him into bed before leaving . Seeing him around the campus, he had invited Bucky to small friend gatherings. Bucky then introduced Tony to his friends. Now, after everyone has graduated, they all like to get together at least once a month.

Tony always had a crush on Bucky, but he knew that the other man was just looking out for him. No one would ever like him once they had to take care of him when he was sloppy drunk. That’s why he and Rhodey never worked out. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if Bucky was even into guys. Tony had never seen Bucky with anybody outside of his friend group, and all of his friends were taken.

Now, Bucky is here with a beautiful redhead on his arm. Tony’s gay brain can see that she has all the curves in all the right places for the average straight man. Bucky’s eyes meet his briefly before he nods and looks away. Tony lays his head on the table. “Yeah, I’m drinking the night away again.” He moans.

The others look up, and seeing the woman with Bucky, they pat him on the back. “You don’t know. Maybe she’s his cousin or something.” Pepper tries to reason.

“Don’t give me false hope.” Tony throws back a shot. “You guys should go party. I’m going to sit in the corner and blend in.”

“Tones. You know you don’t have to….” Rhodey starts, but Tony cuts him off. “I told you I didn’t want to come. And I only came for the hopes that Bucky would notice me. But he just thinks I’m the disaster of the friend group, and I’m not going to let him down tonight.” Tony grins wildly and walks over to the bar.

Thor and Heimdall are manning the bar. Ugh. More couples. “Tony, my friend, how are you this fine night?” Thor asks.

“I am most decidedly not doing fine.” He announces. “Can you just give me a bottle of vodka? I want to drink away some pain.”

“Unfortunately, we cannot. We are under strict guidelines from Rhodey to make sure you get your drinks by the glass. He doesn’t want you sitting in the corner with no movement.” Heimdall speaks up. “So, what would you like?”

“Fill me a glass of vodka. I’ll drink it slowly.” Tony grumbles.

Heimdall pours his drink, and Tony heads over to the corner. Maybe he is being a child about this, but he doesn’t want to deal with the heartache. He knows that after tonight, he’ll be ok. Tony has had an unrequited crush on Bucky for three years; what’s another year or so? It doesn’t hurt if he doesn’t dwell on it. 

Tony sits in the corner and watches. He watches as Sam and Steve do body shots on each other. Sharon and Maria Hill kiss while dancing. Wow, he didn’t notice that they were together. Must be a new thing. Carol and Maria Rambeau have gotten people to join them in the Cha-Cha Slide. Bucky and his girlfriend are walking over to Rhodey and them. Oh no, he must be introducing her. She shakes their hands. Bucky says something to her, and she throws back her head and laughs. Tony grips his glass tighter.

Throwing back another swallow, Tony revels in the burn. Why does everyone here have someone to love but him? When he looks back up, Bucky is no longer standing with Rhodey, T’Challa, and Pepper, but his girlfriend is. She and Pepper are in an animated conversation. _Hmm, Bucky must be in the bathroom._ He muses.

Tony focuses on the rug below him and sways to the loud music. His mind starts to drift off to designs and blueprints of the projects he is building. Vodka forgotten; Tony starts to trace his works into the long hair of the rug. He is only shaken out of his trance when Thor announces it is one minute until the new year. “Thanks Thor.” Tony murmurs and looks back down at the rug.

“Tony.” Is it? No, his mind is playing tricks on him. “Tony.” The voice persists, so Tony looks up. Bucky is standing there. Tony stands up.

“Oh, hi Bucky! Glad to see you could make it!” He grins.

Bucky looks around at the party. “Why are you in the corner? I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“You were?” Tony wants to slap himself for just how excited he sounded about that. “Sorry, I’m just not in a party mood. Look.” He points to his vodka. “I barely drank a glass.”

The crowd around them starts counting down. “Ten! Nine! Eight!”

“I was wondering!” Bucky shouts overtop of them. “Can I” “ _Five! Four! Three!”_ “kiss you at midnight?”

“ _Two. One!”_ “Yes!” As the crowd reaches one, Bucky leans in and kisses Tony. It felt like fireworks were going off. Also, fireworks were going off outside. Tony pulls away first, out of breath. Once his lungs are full of air again, he asks. “What about the redhead?”

“Nat? She’s a co-worker of mine, and a giant lesbian. I brought her in hopes that Pepper would be here. I’ve been trying to get them together for some time.”

“Oh.” Tony is silent for a minute. “And _you_ like _me?_ ”

Embarrassed, Bucky rubs the back of his head. “Yeah, I’ve liked you for a while, but I always thought you were way out of my league. Like, you’re wicked smart and insanely attractive, and I’m just… me. However, Rhodey and Pepper told me that if I asked you out tonight, I wouldn’t regret it. So, I’m sorry I didn’t ask you out earlier.”

“I thought you were out of my league! You’re too good for me. But now that you’ve basically asked me out, I’m going to say yes before you have a chance to think it over and change your mind.” Tony laughs.

The look of longing that Bucky sends his way stops him from making another self-deprecating joke. “I’ll never change my mind.” Bucky tells him.

Later that night, as they go to leave, Rhodey asks Tony. “So, how was your New Year’s Eve party?”

“Next year has potential!” Tony grins.


End file.
